


A king's desire.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek (smut edition) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Incest, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Mention of Lactation, Rimming, Skip if uncomfortable, blowjob, chanbaek has a mommy kink, chanyeol eats baekhyuns slick, royal au, tit fucking, tits milking, use of pussy to refer to Baekhyuns asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: A king with very special needs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek (smut edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

"I want you to sit on my throne." Baekhyun says, so sure of himself, hand still stroking his son's slowly softening cock.

"Why?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow. He feels satisfied now; the pain of his rut died down after his king let him fill him with his cum over and over. "You're the king. I'm just the prince."

"I want you to sit on my throne. So I can sit on your cock." Baekhyun mumbles on his ear. "You would like that, don't you?" He keeps speaking, feeling how his son's cock stirs on his hand at the thought. "I knew you would." He licks a long stripe behind Chanyeol's ear. "Wouldn't you love to have this cock inside mommy's pussy for everyone to see?" Baekhyun points his words by tugging Chanyeol's length and sliding his thumb over the slit.

"Baekhyunㅡ"

"Wouldn't you like to have mommy's wet pussy dripping all over the throne room's floor?" Chanyeol groans. "Tell me, baby?" He continues with his hand movements, stroking and pulling, with Chanyeol bucking his hips up, fucking his fist. "Would you like to suck mommy's tits as well? They're dripping for you." 

Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun's chest, licking his lips upon noticing Baekhyun is dripping milk from his nipples; tiny little droplets that could be so much more inside his mouth, Chanyeol thinks. He knows Baekhyun would love it. He loves getting his tits sucked by his son the most; suck until they're red and swollen; suck until they're empty.

"Ah, baby." Baekhyun breathes out, starting to grind his own cock against Chanyeol's hipbone. "Get your fingers inside me. Mommy needs them." Chanyeol doesn't hesitate, hand reaching down to feel Baekhyun's already soaking pussy. He prods the entrance with one digit first, but the king is already loose from their previous fucking, so Chanyeol decides that three will do. "Ah!" Baekhyun smiles in the middle of a sultry moan. "Your fingers are so big, baby. Always filling mommy's pussy so good." The king now struggles between dry humping his son's hip and grinding back on his fingers. 

Baekhyun's milk is now dripping more, forming pools of sweet liquid on his thigh. Chanyeol is biting his lower lip hard, trying to keep up the pace of his fingers fucking his mommy's pussy and Baekhyun's soft flesh rubbing against his.

"Get on your back. Let me fuck your tits." Chanyeol commands. The grin on the king's face is big as he does what he's told. Chanyeol straddles his chest and Baekhyun is quick to squeeze his tits in his fingers, forcing more milk out.

"Alright baby, do what you want with mommy." Oh, Chanyeol will. He always does.

He loves these moments, when the king, powerful and feared in the eyes of his subjects submits to him like the little whore he truly is. Spreading his legs for his son and opening his mouth to warm his cock. 

It never crossed his mind, really, having his father, his king like this; until it did and he found himself breaching the omega king's womb open with the head of his cock. Had him moaning and begging for more, to fill him with his cum and split him apart with his knot. Of course Chanyeol hadn't knot him then, too preoccupied with the fact that he was actually fucking the king to let himself go completely.

But that was then and this is now. Now, his knot is shaped inside Baekhyun, his cum dripping out of his pussy even when the king walks among his subjects.

"Now baby, let mommy hug your cock." Baekhyun whines, watching as Chanyeol slides his cock in between his tits. It's hot, almost searing, but all Baekhyun can feel is his own slick gushing out of his hole. "Fuck them." He commands and Chanyeol does, initiating a slow pace with his hips thrusting back and forth. Baekhyun does his best to squeeze his small mounds around the thick shaft. His tits are wet with milk and glistening with pre-cum; his mouth waters, having his son's cockhead so close and not being able to taste it is torture. "Let me taste you." He says, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Chanyeol's thrusts go further, teasing the king by only allowing the tip to touch his tongue. Baekhyun whimpers, following the head like a hungry slut.

"You're such a whore, mommy." Chanyeol groans. Baekhyun nods his head eagerly, still wanting to reach for his son's cock. He wants it inside his mouth so bad. 

"Don't be like that, baby. Be a good boy and fuck mommy's mouth." He manages to lap at the slit a few times before Chanyeol pulls away. He's smirking and Baekhyun is squirming beneath him.

For a moment, Chanyeol is curious as to how wet the king's pussy is, so he reaches down, surprising himself as to just how wet it is; his fingers soaking as he rubs and prods. Baekhyun trembles at the stimulation. 

His fingers glisten with slick as Chanyeol brings them up to his mouth, closing his eyes and licking the sweet juices, humming and moaning at the taste overpowering his senses. Baekhyun taste is bittersweet and Chanyeol is addicted.

"You taste so fucking good, Your Majesty." Chanyeol pulls his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop and looks down at the king. Baekhyun is looking at him with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks, he's panting, uselessly still trying to get a taste of cock. "Are you really that desperate?" Chanyeol chuckles; his cock is so hard in between Baekhyun's tits that it's starting to hurt, but he wants to see more of his king begging and acting like the hungry cockslut he really is. "How many cocks can you fit in your mouth, mommy?" Chanyeol leans in a little, using his damp fingers to remove the golden locks out of Baekhyun's forehead. "Would you like me to call some of my men and see? Would you like to be the whore for an entire army?"

Baekhyun whines, shaking his head. He's squirming, wanting to have all his holes filled but by one cock only. "Yours." He breathes out. "Only yours, baby. Mommy wants your cock."

Chanyeol grins and starts moving his hips again. The friction of the soft flesh is not enough, Chanyeol needs something hotter and tighter; Baekhyun's mouth remains open, tongue sticking out and waiting. Chanyeol finally gives him what he wants, thrusting inside; Baekhyun is quick to wrap his lips around the head and suck. Chanyeol moans, it's so wet and hot, his cock twitches, he's not going to last much longer.

"Fuck my mouth, baby." Baekhyun pulls the cock out to say and then puts it back again. He stays like that, waiting for his baby to use his mouth.

The prince starts slow, enjoying the heat around his skin. Baekhyun hums and moans, sending vibrations all over his body, the slurping sounds making Chanyeol hotter. He can't take it anymore, so he picks up the pace, using the king's mouth as it was just another fuckhole. Baekhyun never complains and takes it all, enjoying the cock, breaching past his throat.

"Fuck, it's tight. Ah!" Chanyeol groans. "I'm gonna cum in your throat and you're gonna swallow it all." Baekhyun nods, wide eyes locking with Chanyeol's. "You look soㅡ mmmㅡ so hot right now, mommy. My cock feels so good. Fuck."

Chanyeol's hips still, cock lodged in the king's throat, spurting thick ropes of cum inside. Baekhyun never gags, closing his eyes and drinking every drop of his son's cum.

Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol finally pulls out, his jaw hurts but he feels so satisfied, he could fall asleep at any moment now.

"Thank you, baby." Baekhyun says, moving around in the bed to lay on his side.

Chanyeol watches his every move. The king has cum untouched, stomach stained with his own seed. His pussy's still gushing out slick and Chanyeol mouth waters.

"Sleep, mommy." Chanyeol whispers. "Sleep while I eat your pussy." 

Baekhyun giggles, eyes already closed as he lifts his leg up, giving Chanyeol better access to his leaking pussy. The king falls asleep, moaning softly, with his son lapping at his pussy and kneading his asscheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Atrocious. Blasphemy. Betrayal._

Were the words spat by the king's council as they left the throne room, while Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to show up.

He's wearing a simple silk shirt, leather pants and his usual boots, not a proper attire for a prince. Much less for a prince sitting on the throne, according to the king's men. But Chanyeol couldn't care any less, waving them off with a sardonic smile and his middle finger.

Baekhyun finally appears several minutes later, wearing a grin on his face and simple, everyday robes, easy to pull up once Chanyeol has him on his lap.

"Took you long enough." Chanyeol sits up straight, spreading his legs a little.

"That's no way to talk to your king." Baekhyun reprimands. He doesn't waste any time and goes straight to kneel in between the prince's legs.

"Already desperate for cock?" Chanyeol smirks as he watches the king undo his pants.

"Always." Baekhyun replies, he's not even looking at him, pretty eyes fixed on his still soft cock. He licks his lips, Baekhyun knows he can make it hard in less than two minutes.

"Get to work, then." Chanyeol leans in to say on the king's ears. "Get my cock ready for your pussy, mommy."

Baekhyun moans, diving in. He nuzzles his nose along the shaft, feeling the skin growing hot as the seconds pass. He takes a deep breath, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the prince's musky scent overpowers his senses. His mouth starts to water, he can't wait to have this cock in.

"Oh, baby." Baekhyun hums, he's still playing with the cock. "I missed your cock so much." He says, tongue now giving kitten licks to the head; he can already taste the saltiness of precum. Baekhyun is almost delirious by the smell and feeling alone.

Chanyeol is breathing through his nose, hands clenching around the armrest. A grunt escapes his mouth, it's the combination of the stimulation and the perfect view of having the king on his knees worshipping his cock, that has him on the edge. He's rock hard now, skin angry red, the slit glistening with precum and Baekhyun keeps on teasing.

"Put it in your mouth. Now." Chanyeol growls, hips bucking up looking for friction when the king pulls away a little to look at him.

"Who's desperate now?" The king smirks. He wraps his hand around the base and starts stroking with a circular motion and then finally, the prince's hot cock goes into his mouth.

They moan at the same time. Chanyeol leans his head back against the red backrest, eyes closing. If anyone could see their king like this, eagerly sucking and licking a cock, _his son's cock_ , they would agree with Chanyeol that is a sight to behold. Baekhyun looks beautiful with something in his mouth. Only if that something is of his own anatomy.

"Fuck." Chanyeol grunts. Baekhyun was supposed to be in control this time, but he can't help his hips from moving and just fuck into the king's mouth.

He goes particularly hard, Baekhyun has to pull it out and gasp, but he doesn't seem upset about it and instead, licks his lips, one of his hands moving behind him and inside his robes.

"Do that again, baby." Baekhyun asks, opening his mouth to take the cock back in. Chanyeol is a little wary of the request, they've done many things. Many nasty things. But never this, never something that could _potentially_ risk the king's life. But who is he really to deny his king, so Chanyeol's thrusts get harder and faster, he fucks the king's throat until he's gagging and crying. Chanyeol's eyes move to where the king has his hand inside his robes, he's fingering himself, enjoying the moment.

"You do like being treated like a slut, huh?" The prince is breathless, but he manages to let the words out. Baekhyun just nods, unable to speak with a mouthful of cock. His cheeks are flushed and he's already thrusting into nothing. "That's enough." Chanyeol commands, but Baekhyun refuses to let go as he keeps on sucking on the head. "Enough. Up." With wobbly knees, Baekhyun obeys. "Turn around." And the king does. Chanyeol rolls the robes up, revealing the king's bare ass. Unconsciously, Baekhyun bends over, displaying for his son his red and puffy hole.

"Finger mommy's pussy first." Baekhyun holds onto his robes against his stomach so they won't get in the way; his ass sways slowly from side to side, tempting the prince.

Chanyeol licks his lips, large hands grabbing and kneading the soft flesh, eyes fixed on the beautiful pussy he would rather be eating right now, get his tongue inside and fuck until his mommy is begging for more, but there's no time for that.

The prince inserts one finger, not nearly enough for the already stretched hole, but he enjoys teasing, make Baekhyun whimper and tremble under his touch. The king starts to push his ass back, so Chanyeol adds a second finger, then a third, pushing in and pulling out; the wet noises echo in the silent room, Baekhyun's moans can probably be heard from outside, but none of them cares.

"Yes, baby. That's it." Baekhyun lets out, breathless. He moves his entire body, meeting Chanyeol's thrusts. "Feels so good." He moans. "Fuck."

"Shut your mouth." Chanyeol grumbles. He thrusts harder, hammering inside Baekhyun that soft spot that has the king screaming. "Do you want everyone to hear what a cockslut their king is?"

"Yes." Baekhyun whimpers, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Chanyeol grins. He removes his fingers, slicked with the king's wetness and without giving him time to complain, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun back, his cock breaching past the loose hole. Baekhyun screams.

The king squirms on the prince's lap, trying to adjust to the thick intrusion. Is not the first time and certainly, won't be the last, but it still stings a little and it's a pain Baekhyun has grown to adore.

Chanyeol spreads Baekhyun's legs, hooking them over each of his thighs; like this, the king feels exposed, if everyone would dare to open the doors, they would find their king, sitting on his throne, with his son's cock balls deep inside him.

The prince hums in delight. "You're still tight." He mumbles, lips pressed on the king's shoulder where he licks and sucks until a red mark is shown.

"Yes. Come on, baby. Fuck mommy's pussy. Fuck me hardㅡ ah!" Baekhyun is cut off by the hard thrust.

Chanyeol's move to grip on his hips as he starts a frenetic pace. Baekhyun bounces on the prince's lap, head rolling back to rest over his son's shoulder; the thick cock moving hotly inside him, dragging his walls and rearranging his guts.

"Fuck! Yes, yes!" Baekhyun cries out, drool rolling out of his mouth and down his chin. He holds onto the armrest for extra support, but it's almost impossible with the way Chanyeol hammers inside him. "Mmm… so… so big. Babyㅡ ah! Mommy loves your cock. Loves itㅡ" he whimpers when the thick head presses on his prostate "ㅡso much."

Chanyeol grunts and moans, the words playing with his mind and the way Baekhyun clenches around him is pushing him to the edge.

"Fuck, Baekhyun." Chanyeol breathes out. He wraps an arm around the king's waist and his other hand around his cock. The movement of his hand matches his rapid thrusts.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams at the double stimulation. "S-stop! I'm gonnaㅡ ah!" With a loud moan, Baekhyum cums, trembling body spurting lines after thick lines all over the pristine floors.

A minute later, Chanyeol follows. He cums inside, filling him to the brim. Baekhyun shivers at the warm feeling and the cock twitching inside him.

"Hmm… I will never get tired of your cock." Baekhyun speaks, hardly, clenching around the girth and circling his hips to make a point.

Chanyeol growls, forehead leaning against the back of the king's head. His hips stutter, more ropes of cum painting the king's insides.

"Stop." He grunts. Baekhyun keeps milking him, letting out tiny whimpers every time the prince's cock throbs.

"Why? I loveㅡ ah! The over… stimulation. It hurts so good, baby." At the words, the king's cock spurts out more cum, staining his own stomach and the prince's hand.

It doesn't last long, though, as Baekhyun loses all the energy left on his body while Chanyeol softly strokes his soiled stomach and leaves tiny pecks on his neck; a whole contrast with the man who was drilling him no more than five minutes ago.

"Don't do that again." Chanyeol reprimands. Baekhyun can hear the frown on his voice.

"Do what?" Baekhyun hums in contentment, lazily leaning back against the prince's chest, eyes closed. He's not really paying attention, nor does he cares about his son's scolding.

"Choking yourself on my dick." Chanyeol grumbles, annoyed. "I don't want to be a king… yet."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Baekhyun waves his hand dismissively. He chuckles and snuggles closer.

As if.


End file.
